S.S. Deadly Bomber
& |similar='Electric Shot Electro Eclipse Bomb Hell Breaker God of Destruction's Mercy' }} is an energy sphere that is Android 13's ultimate attack. The S.S. Deadly Bomber was named in the Japanese version of the film Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!. Overview Android 13 generates a giant spiraling, crimson-pink energy ball with a reddish-pink sphere in the middle that homes in on his opponent. Android 13 claims that this attack is able to reduce half of Earth into fine dust. Usage Android 13 uses the attack during his battle against Goku, in both his base and super form. Variations *'Full Power S.S. Deadly Bomber' – Super Android 13 fires a larger, more powerful S.S. Deadly Bomber, inflicting greater damage than a normal one. It later returns in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, though it is performed differently. It is Super Android 13's Ultimate Blast in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2. Video Game Appearances S.S. Deadly Bomber appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, where it is Android 13's ultimate attack in his base form and one of his Blast 2 attacks in his super form. It also one of his super attacks in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. A heavy type Saiyan hero can learn this attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi as an ultimate attack. It also appears as Android 13's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. In Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden, it appears as Super Android 13's Z-Assist Support attack. It also appears as a Special Move in Dragon Ball Fusions where it can be learned by Android 33, Android 44, Android 55, and Peppa. Android 33, Android 44, and Peppa can learn it after reaching Level 98 while Android 55 can learn it after reaching Level 94. It can also be learned by their EX-Fusions. Tekka can learn it by performing EX-Fusion with Android 33, 44, 55, or Peppa. In ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, as part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, it appears as one of Android 13's Ultimate Skills. It can also be obtained by the Future Warrior as a reward in Parallel Quest 115: "Extreme Battle with Android 13!" which will randomly drop when Android 13 is defeated after the Ultimate Finish is triggered. In the game it functions identically to how it works in the film, homing in on the opponent after being fired, though it will explode if does not hit an opponent after a certain length of time has passed. It costs 400 ki or four ki bars to fire, though its slightly higher ki cost is to offset its powerful homing ability which makes dodging the energy sphere after it is fired difficult. Its homing ability is strong enough that it acts as a fire and forget Ultimate Skill, though it can be guarded or evaded using Evasive Skills. Trivia *Both the name of the S.S. Deadly Bomber and Android 13's claim that it can destroy half the Earth only exist in the original Japanese version of the movie. In the English dub, the explanation about the S.S. Deadly Bomber was cut, instead, Android 13 simply mentions that Goku's crazy if he thinks he could even deflect the attack with his bare hands. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks